A Pokemon's Journies
by Darkrai's Biggest Fan
Summary: Join Bella Jr.,A young Koopa pokemon of the Sinnoh region,on her adventures with her allay.(Will be accepting OCs)
1. OCs needed

_**Hey guys! I'm making a new story and I might need some OCs for it.I don't really care if you make up your own pokemon. I'm really sorry if I don't update usually,I'm probably working on another 's what you need.**_

_**Name:(I will be calling them by their chose wisely.)**_

_**Species:(Use a existing species of pokemon or make up your own)**_

_**Does it Evolve?:(If yes,just put in yes,if no,leave blank)**_

**_Evolutionary_**_** Line:(What is the basic,stage 1,or stage can go higher than 2 stages if you like.)**_

_**Evolves From:**_

_**Evolves Into:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Enemies:**_

_**Partners:**_

_**Allies:**_

_**What Region is it From:(You can put more than one if you want to.)**_

**_Appearance_**_**(s):(Put in region if it is in multiple regions)**_

_**Bio:**_

_**Extra Stuff:**_

_**That's all I need.**_


	2. Chapter 1 First Day

Hello everybody!I decided to start my the will be reading from Bella Jr.'s diary.I would also like to thank everyone who gave in a are the three the the Tikáro (tee-car-roh).Now,without further ado,lets begin the story!

Friday,December 20th,1986

It was a strange day for me today,But it was mostly morning was the afternoon was a 's how it went:

Me:(Sitting down)I am not like the 're battling while I'm not even able to use an basic power!_sigh,_Sometimes I wish I was like the others.

But what I didn't know was that someone was listening.

Mark:(Walks over)Hey herd you want to be like the we can,make some deal for your wish to come true.

Slade:(Following behind)You want to be like the we know a way to make you popular.

Me:You do?!What is it?!

Slade:(Walking towards the forbidden zone with us following behind)Nothing you walk on the frozen lake in the forbidden zone,you'll be known by our whole ,There's a catch,we help you get popular,when you grow up,you have to give Mark,Butcher,and me the throne when you become queen.

My father was the I was technically a princess.

Me:There is no way I'd disobey my father's demands.

I didn't think that they had a a plan Mark gave the pretended that he fell into the lake.

Me:(Running up to the lake)Wait a minute,the lake is perfectly fine!That means...

Butcher:(Walking up)That you were ,and now,your gonna be HER GUYS!

It wasn't just Slade,Mark,and Butcher,but the whole , Mark, Slade, Butcher, Patrica, Samuel, and Mason were hurting last thing I remember before I blacked out was them leaving me,saying that the group was leaving in two hours.

_When I got conscious_

Young pokemon:Come on Gildeon,there's not a single crack in the ice!Hurry up and grab the others,Just say we're going to play a game of ice hockey!

Glideon:Fine I'll go get them.(Grumbling)_Why can't she ever get_ _them?_

She came back with four other was a Riolu,two Lucarios,and one I have never was floating in midair and he was mostly seemed to hate it when they called him "Ghosty".But they should of known that they were playing on **thin ice**!They had already started the game when I had the chance to warn them.

Black pokemon:Hey!No fair!You cheated Tiana!

Tiana:No I didn't!I stole it from you 'Ghosty'.

Black pokemon:For like the 1,000,000 time,I'm not a ghost type!And stop calling me Ghosty!

Riolu:(Steals the puck and shoots a goal)Yeah!I got a point! Take that losers!

Me:(Yelling)Guys!Be careful!Your standing on thin ice!

Black pokemon:Oh,come on!It's not like anybody actually-

Before he could finish,the ice cracked and he fell in.

Glideon:Him and his big mouth.

Tiana:We need to save him.

Lucario #1:Don't look at me or him,none of us are water types

Me:I'm a water type.I'll go save him.

Next thing I knew I was out of the water,along with the drenched pokemon.

Tiana:Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you survived the freezing cold water.

Me:It's one of my species many gifts._Gasps._No!My group left 20 minuets ago!I'll never catch up!

Tiana:Why is it so important?It's not like-

Me:I'm the princess.

Glideon:That's a big shocker.

Black pokemon:(Waking up)What just happened.

Glideon:You fell into the ice and she saved your life.

Me:You may call me Bella Jr. if you like.

Black pokemon:(Coming up)Well Bella Jr,I really thank you for saving me.I believe we haven't met yet.I'm Darkrai.

Me:Nice to meet you.I just have one problem.

Darkrai:What?

Me:Well,I have no place to stay for the night,and...years.I'll freeze if I sleep out here.

Darkrai:You can come stay with me.I won't really mind.

Me:Thank you.(Turns to everybody else)And I hope I see you again sometime.

Glideon and Tiana:Thanks,friend.

Darkrai:Let's hurry home.I'm freezing!

I am now in my new I'm happy to be here.

_**To**____**Be**____**Contuied**_


End file.
